Life Sucks, But That's Okay
by DarkxYaoixLove
Summary: Gaara's life sucks. He finaly has enogh and decides to end it. He is stopped by the last person he expexted. NejixGaara


DxYxL: Here is a new story.

Kaze: If you don't like yaoi then please leave or I will send Zaara to kill you with a rusty spoon.

Zaara: Whatever. Well we own nothing.

DxYxL: On with the story.

Life sucks. That was his conclusion as he was shoved against his locker for the second time that day. Gaara sighed lifting his head to give his attackers a board look. His eyes flashed angrily when he saw the gang that had attacked him earlier that day. The leader matched the red heads glare with a sneer.

"What? Not happy to see us queer?" A boy went to shove him but instead of hitting the lockers again he ducked down swinging his leg under the other. This action caused him to crash into the girl behind him sending them both to the floor. Gaara stood up from his crouching position.

"No. Im just getting tired of kicking your asses." Gaara said dryly.

"You just get lucky… a lot" The girl that was sprawled on the floor mocked. Then thought back to what she said. "Oh wait"

"Just shut up Sakura" Sasuke 'the leader' begged her, an edge of ice in his voice. "And Kabuto get the hell off the floor."

"I'm board!" Ino whined "Let's just go!"

"Not until we beat the fags face in." Sasuke looked more than a little flustered by his groups' incompetence.

Looking at the clock Gaara realized he was going to be late for English, his favorite class. Well funs over then. He turned and began to walk away not giving the gang a second glance. He stopped suddenly spotting an angel down the hall. Not literally of course. Neji Hyuuga. Gaara had always adored the boy in secret but none the less slowly started to fall for the white eye boy. He was snapped out of his daydream when something impacted with the back of his head. Gaara grabbed the hand that was retreating from the hit instantly. Slowly he turned to see whose hand he was smashing. Kabuto stood frozen in place staring into emerald eyes.

"Do you like to piss me off?!" Gaara raged his grip on his tormenters hand tightening painfully. "Or, do you just have a death wish?"

"Let go!" Commanded fearfully looking to Sasuke for help. He just turned his head away like he hadn't seen anything.

"No." Gaara whispered a sadistic smile playing on his lips. "I don't like being ordered around."

"Please let go." Kabuto's voice was strained.

"No, but thanks for asking." Gaara faked politeness. Following his words were a series of snaps and cracks. He complied to the others wishes and let go. His own arm falling to the side. Looking down the hallway he spotted his best/only friend Naruto. Gaara turned around, kicked Sakura in the stomach and left. Naruto caught up with him moments later.

"What's with that?" Naruto eyed his friend wearily.

"Nothing unusual."

"No not the fight. I mean why'd you randomly kick sakura?" Naruto elaborated.

"She's annoying. It seemed like fun."

"Yeah, really fun." The blond muttered. Then he got a creepy smile on his face, "Soooo, I just saw you looking at lover boy, again."

"So?"

"JUST ASK HIM OUT!!!" Naruto exploded at him. Gaara raised a non existent eye brow.

"No."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Naruto raised an eye brow.

"You mean beside the fact everything that will happen because of the jinx you just placed on my head? Well he could a) Laugh at me mercilessly or b) The better option he could punch me so hard in the face for my teeth to come out of my ears."

"I'm sure you over reacting." Naruto looked into the classroom. "Ready to enter hell?"

"As I'll ever be." Gaara sighed with a sad smile. "We fly on broken wings only to crash to hell."

"Yeah. We fly crash and die." Naruto recited the poem by memory. It was a poem they had written in the first grade. Why kids were writing such morbid poetry was beyond him. They walked into the class room and tried to move quickly to their seats. They tried to ignore the many people looking away and spiting at their (mostly Gaara's) feet. They took the many calls of 'fags' in stride and sat down. The teacher entered the classroom shortly after. The lesson drawled on and most students drifted to sleep and Gaara looked absently out the window. Soon (or not) the bell rang letting them out of class.

Together Naruto and Gaara left the school. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the corner where they part ways.

"Want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked

"Nah, I think I'll be good." Gaara declined.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I don't know." With that Gaara walked away, Naruto staring sadly at his back.

Gaara walked down the street and about a block from his house he was pulled into an ally. He struggled against the many hands holding him down.

"You think he'll want you?" A female voice hissed in his ear. "Why would he, when he has ME?!" wait… Gaara knew that voice.

"Tenten?" Gaara tried to lift his head to see if he was right.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Tenten said with fake pep. "Took-you- long-enough." She punctuated each word with a swift kick to the stomach.

"Go to hell." Gaara spat with a smirk gracing his face. He ignored the blood in his mouth, and Tenten ignored him.

"He knows." Gaara froze at the words. "That's right. He sees you staring at him in the halls. It's disgusting." Tenten laughed at the crushed look on his face. Then adding injury to insult she kicked him in the face. "That's why he sent me. He hates you, and never wants your disgusting eyes on him again."

"But-"

"No! No buts, have you looked in the mirror lately? Your eyes are surrounded by lines of insomnia, your hair looks like you were just in a tornado, and to top it off your face looks like someone beat it in… wait that was me." She said cruelly and signaled for the others to do what they wished, and left.

One of the people holding down his legs moved to hit him, but Gaara took the opportunity and kicked the one holding his other leg. With both of the limbs free he was able to move his arms.

"Back off!" it wasn't his voice that made them back away. It was his broken eyes. No one argued when Gaara walked quickly away. He didn't make it far before he collapsed in another ally.

"He really hates me." Gaara hissed at the air. He fumbled with the zipper on his book bag trying to open it. He succeeded after several seconds and dug around. He pulled out what he was looking for with shacking hands. He slid the scissors around in his hands with interest before just barley scrapping them across his wrist. It left a small scratch that had a small line of blood oozing out. He watched it with morbid interest. Gaara smiled sadly and brought them down for another cut.

"NO!" someone had stopped him with a hand on his arm.

Little while ago…

Neji knitted his eyebrows together in confusion when he saw Tenten walking out of an ally. He was even more confused when a distressed redhead ran out two minutes later. He decided helping the crying boy was more important than seeing what Tenten was doing. He saw a flash of red run into an ally two buildings down. Neji followed at a slower pace. He made it there in time to see him make the first cut. Neji broke into a run when Gaara tried to cut again. He yelled out just in time to grab Gaara's wrist.

Gaara looked up confused his emerald eyes widened when they looked into white eyes.

"W-what?" Gaara stuttered. Neji just shook his head and, and took the scissors out of the others hands. He set the weapon on the ground.

"Why would you do that?" Neji whispered. Gaara sighed. He didn't have anything to lose.

"Because you hate me." The brown haired boy looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't hate you." He said confused tilting his head to the side in thought.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"NO, I don't." This was getting old. Before Gaara could reply again Neji pulled the boy in for a soft kiss.

"Wow." Gaara said when neji pulled away. After recovering he smiled up at Neji and pulled him back for another kiss.

Flying on his broken wings, he realized he would be ok.

DxYxL: We hope you like it!

Kaze: Please review.

Zaara: Whatever. Bye.


End file.
